Cyberdog Nation Server Wiki:Guidelines
See also: Wiki FAQ Articles on the Cyberdog Nation Wiki should be informative, helpful and answer all the questions someone may have about whatever the article topic is. Articles should also be impartial and cohesive, covering all the positives and negatives about the article's topic. In alignment with the server rules, we also expect all articles to adhere to the "PG-13" policy, so inappropriate material is not permitted. The wiki permits articles about anything to do with the Dogcraft.net server. However, this does not mean everything is necessarily worthy of a page. We would rather have a smaller range of high-quality pages than a broad range of basic and low-quality pages. Often times a single page is more effective at explaining a topic than multiple; we want the wiki to be easy to navigate and gather information from. Writing a good article What deserves an article on the wiki? Articles on the wiki can be about anything, provided they are within the scope of the Dogcraft.net server and community. This can range from, but not limited to, builds, projects, settlements, groups of players, events on the server, guides on how to play on the server and historical occurrences / phenomenons. However, we do have some exceptions of things that don't warrant an article. Things you shouldn't write an article about * Overwhelmingly negative topics. It's no secret to anyone that over the years Dogcraft has had some rough times. As stated in the guidelines introduction, we encourage writing impartial articles, including covering the controversies and opinions of certain topics (provided it is PG-13). However, covering individual drama between players isn't probably worth documenting on the wiki. * Highly niche topics such as inside jokes within a subset of the community. Of course, it's interesting to read about community subsets and groups, but you should include the niche topics within an article about the group rather than in a separate one. For example, this is why there is no "Bean War" or "The Riddening" article and instead we mention these topics within larger articles about the broader topic. * Builds and projects that have yet to begin construction. We strongly discourage writing speculatively about what "will" happen. We would love to have your article when your build is a little bit further on, or has started construction. * Articles about/containing topics intended to be held within confidence. Once you publish an article to the wiki, it cannot be truly deleted. This includes topics about server moderation processes. We also like to discourage talking about banned users, unless they are particularly noteworthy. How should I structure my article? We like to lay out articles in a particular style. We recommend reading a range of articles to see our style in effect, but you can find a rundown on our style detailed below. However, if this seems too complicated, don't worry. An administrator is able to do some of the technical stuff and restructuring for you, once your article has been made. * Introductory paragraph, giving a brief definition/outline of the topic, including times, the world it is on and players involved. * Additional headings covering the topic in more detail. You may want to include: ** History about the topic ** For builds, discuss the building style and architecture. ** For projects, talk about the goals and management of the project. ** Transport links and how to get to the project, if necessary. * Infoboxes and navboxes, where neccessary. ** To add an infobox, click Insert → Infobox and choose the one appropriate. If there isn't one appropriate for your article, then chances are you won't need one. *** When filling out the "Status" box on an infobox, you should use one of the Status Categories by typing " , , , or as appropriate. *** Remember, you don't have to fill out every single box in an infobox, only the ones that are appropriate to your project. If you can't come up with something for a box, or simply don't think its necessary, then don't include it. At the same time, there's no point having one if it contains no useful information. ** Navboxes go at the bottom of your article. Go to the bottom of the article and type " __NOEDITSECTION__